Enchanted
by xMadeline11x
Summary: I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you. Niley fluff. One-shot.


It was Friday night. My friends had dragged me to yet another party. Normally I loved parties but not really on Fridays. By the time Friday came I was always exhausted. I was tired of school. Tired of home. Tired of everything. I was just so tired.

I had found a comfy arm chair next to a bookcase in the corner of the room. I grabbed a random book and started reading, not really paying any attention to my surroundings. I looked up once I finished the first chapter. I looked straight at a boy. He had a smirk on his face but his eyes were doing all the smiling. They were twinkling. I smiled and dove back into my book.

It wasn't long before I could feel the presence of someone standing over me. I looked up to see the same boy, the one with the eyes. His eyes were still twinkling.

"Hey."

"Hey." He extended his hand.

"I'm Nick." I gave him a sweet smile as I shook his hand.

"Miley."

"Why are you sitting in the corner?" He wasn't taunting nor was he trying to be sympathetic. He mostly just looked interested, and amused.

"I'm not really in the partying mood tonight."

"Me either."

"Then why are you here?"

"Nothing better to do. Why are you here?"

"I'm the designated driver." I nodded toward a group of giggling girls who were all holding red cups in their hands. He laughed.

"I see."

"So, Nick, tell me your story."

"What story?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nick."

"No. Really. Who are you? Like as a person?"

"It's a little loud out here." He pointed out. It was true. The music was blaring. "Let's go somewhere quiet." He took my hand and led through a door and down a flight of stairs. The basement was cozy. There was an old TV in one corner with a futon and several bean bag chairs surrounding it. We both took a bean bag chair.

"Should we even be down here?"

"This is my best friend's house."

"Oh."

"So...what do you want to know?"

"Everything." I whispered.

"But I like to be mysterious." He fake whined.

"Ooh. I like mysterious."

"Good. It's working." He winked at me and we both laughed. Then we both went silent. I all of a sudden got the overwhelming feeling that Nick was going to kiss me. Then the basement door opened.

"Miley?" It was some boy I didn't know.

"Yeah?"

"One of your friends puked on the carpet."

"Seriously? Fuck." I started to get up.

"Yeah seriously." The boy sounded pissed. I deduced this was Nick's friend. The one who lived in the house.

"Do you want me to help clean up?"

"No. But you bring her home."

"Okay."

"Now!"

"I have to go." I said to Nick as I ran up the stairs. I rounded up my friends and got them out of the party as quick as I could.

As I was driving them home in my crappy little car I was focusing on anything but driving. I was thinking about Nick and just thinking about him left me smiling and blushing. I liked him. I really liked him.

Once I got home I realized I'd had one of those moments where I know I got in the car and I know I got home, but I couldn't remember anything that happened in between. All I could remember was thinking about Nick.

I sat in my room replaying our short encounter together. I was sad thinking about it, considering I would never see him again. I didn't know him. I didn't even know his last name. I just lay on my bed and listened to sad mopey music because that's how I felt, mopey.

It was 2am and raining when I heard my doorbell ring. I was in my jammies so I threw on my slippers and robe and went to answer it. To my surprise it was Nick.

"Umm...hey." I was trying to remain nonchalant and trying to hide my excitement.

"Hey."

"Why do you sound out of breath?"

"I ran around that party asking everyone about you until someone finally gave me your address."

"Really?

"And then somehow I wound up on the wrong block and it's dark, and it's rainy, and I can't see shit so I just parked my car and ran down the block scanning all the houses until I finally found yours."

"Oh Nick."

"I just, I really felt a connection with you today. Am I crazy?"

"You're not crazy. I felt it too."

"Really?" His eyes did that thing again, they twinkled.

"Yes." I closed the door and slipped out in front of it so that we'd have more privacy.

"There was something I regretted not asking at that party earlier."

"What was it? My last name?"

"That...and...well can I have this dance?"

"Dance? There's no music."

"Well at the party there was music. But I didn't get a chance to ask you because you had to leave so fast." He bowed in front of me and offered his hand. I took it and he took me out into the street. We slow danced even though there was no music and it was pouring. Neither of us cared that we were getting soaked.

"Nick?" I whispered into his ear.

"Hmmm?"

"It was enchanting to meet you." He smiled at me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Now it's my turn to say something."

"What's that?"

"I don't care if we never see each other again. I will always remember this night as being one of the most special moments ever."

"That's good then that we will see each other again."

"How do you know?"

"I'll make sure of it." We stood there dancing in the street until I started shaking from being so cold. He brought me back to my doorstep. "Well I guess this is goodbye."

"Just for now."

"Yeah." I smiled. He pulled out the sheet of paper that had my address on it.

"I think it'd be easier if you'd give me your number instead of me asking around for it."

"Probably." I laughed and wrote my number down.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Or well...later today I guess."

"Good."

"Goodbye Miley."

"Goodbye Nick." I watched him run down the block to his car. The night was sparkling with the rain and the stars twinkling, just like his eyes. I was wonderstruck. I wasn't thinking about the next few hours or days. I was hanging onto the night, not wanting to let it go. It was perfect.

* * *

**So...basically Enchanted is my favorite song off Taylor Swift's new album. So I thought I'd write a cute fluffy one-shot just keeping it in mind.**

**I don't know about you guys, but I love fluff :)  
**

**Anyway, thoughts? I also have a couple new ideas for a few new one-shots, so watch out for those. And I will be updating Save You soon. **

**Love you all. :) **


End file.
